Fairy academie! chapitre 1
by Sx-Snow
Summary: L'arrivée de Lucy a l'académie!


Fairy tail academie

Chapitre 1: Lucy a l'académie!

Je m'appelle Lucy! J'ai dix-sept ans et je viens d'être transferrée dans un nouveau lycée. Fairy Academie. Je me demande comment va se passer mon entrée en scène...  
>J'avançais dans les couloirs vides en courants. J'étais en retard. Et je n'aimais pas ça. J'arrivais dans le bureau du proviseur... Je ne comprenais rien a ce qu'il me disait... Il s'appellait plue apparemment, c'était une sorte de mini bonhomme de neige mélangé avec un chien et il poussait des "Pupu!" au lieu de parler. Je commençais vraiment a me demander dans quel lycée j'avais atteris. Un chat blanc, du nom de Charuru, la cpe, m'emmena a ma salle de classe. Elle me présenta devant la classe et me demanda d'aller m'asseoir. Je fis la courbette et commença a chercher une place vers le fond, pour esperer dormir un peu. Pas une seule. Un mec au cheveux rose me fit signe devant.<br>"allez viens, ya que moi qui ai de la place... La cpe devrait penser a acheter de nouveau bureau car la classe s'agrandit...  
>-Natsu! Surveilles ton langages! Si tu avais des parents ils auraient honte de toi!<br>-...T'as dis quoi? La vieille?"  
>Le garçon eu un regard de tueur envers la cpe. Je me mis devant lui et lui souris tout en disany.<br>"Enchantée Natsu moi c'est Lucy ^^ -...o.o"  
>Toute la classe nous regardait bizarrement. Je tournais la tête et vis le fameux Natsu me sourire et se rasseoir, tout en tirant la chaise pour que je prenne place. A la pause, je restais avec Natsu qui me faisait visiter le lycée. Il remarqua que je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde sauf un groupe de fille. Celles ci avaient l'air de six pouf qui se vantaient tout en avançant dans le couloir.<br>"T'as vu Mali? C'est cette neuneu la nouvelle. Je comprend pas pourquoi Natsu traine avec elle. Elle a l'air d'une vrai faux cul. "  
>Natsu était sur le point d'aller les voir, mais j'intervins avant lui.<br>"Je n'ai aucun commentaire a recevoir d'une fille a papa qui se vante d'avoir des tonnes d'argent sans pouvoir l'utiliser si elle n'a pas l'autorisation de son "papa" -Qu... Cette année va mal se passer pour toi blondasse!"  
>Natsu se mis devant moi, et fut imité par un mec au cheveux noir, ainsi qu'une fille au cheveux rouge écarlate.<br>"Si vous touchez a Lucy, vous aurez de gros problème. lança Natsu -De très gros problème. continua le type au cheveux noir -Maintenant allez dans vos salles de classe. Les cours vont commencer. Vous n'avez pas interet a être en retard. finit la jeune fille au cheveux écarlate."  
>Les filles me lancèrent un sale regard avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Je regardais les trois et leur dis un peu génée "M...merci...je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.<br>-Ne t'en fait pas. C'est le travail de la présidente de l'association des élèves de faire régner l'ordre. D'ailleurs Grey habille toi...  
>-Argh pardon Erza!<br>-Pervers.  
>-Tu veux te battre l'allumette?<br>-Quand tu veux enfoiré.  
>-Sa suffit è.é -Oui Erza '^^''''' "<br>Apparemment elle avait de l'autorité. Et quand avec Natsu, on retourna en classe, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait Grey et Erza dans ma classe.  
>*Je commence a croire que j'ai une classe de fou...*<br>Quand le prof entra, je fus choquée. C'était un...chat...bleu. Il avança jusqu'a son bureau, et nous dit "Debout, saluez, Aye sir!  
>-Aye sir! lui répondirent le reste de la classe."<br>Je me présentais au prof, qui disait s'appeler Happy-sensei. Il me présenta son programme qui me choqua un peu: on va tout étudier avec des poissons:  
>-physique des poissons -histoire des poissons -les maths des poissons -comment faire de la bonne cuisine a base de poisson.<br>-la langue des poissons

Je peux vous diee a quel point j'étais choquée. Mais après tout, ce sera plus facile que prévu. Quand je sortis de la salle pour aller manger, Virgo, une des bonnes de la famille vint m'amener mon repas.  
>"Voilà votre bentô princesse. Je suis en retard excusez moi. Voulez vous me punir?<br>-Non c'est bon ^^' " Personne ne sais pourquoi mais dès qu'elle fait quelque chose, elle demande une punition. Natsu me demanda si je voulais manger avec eux, mais comme ils allaient manger sur le toit et que j'ai un peu le vertige je leur ai dis "une prochaine fois quand on sera en bas ^^'" Ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas grave et y sont allé. Erza, qui mangeait avec d'autre filles de la classe, me proposa de manger avec elles. Il y avait Mirajane, une gentille fille avec des cheveux blanc, Kanna, une fille qui, apparemment n'aimait pas les jupes, Reby, une littéraire comme moi, Erza et moi. "Alors tu viens de quel lycée Lucy? me demanda Mirajane -Du lycée d'Alkalifa. C'est un lycée très strict. J'espère que celui la la sera moins.  
>-Fairy académie, de son vrai nom Fairy tail académie, est lycée normal. Avec des libertés pour les élèves ainsi que des obligations. expliqua Erza -Comme faire son travail et avoir de bon résultats scolaire. continua Reby -C'est pas ce qu'on apprend qui va poser des problèmes v lui assurais je en rigolant -C'est sûr ^^' "<br>Erza mangeait du gateau a la fraise.  
>"Tu ne manges que ça? demandais je -J'en ai encore cinq part dans mon sac ainsi qu'une salade de fraises. me répondit elle avec un air très sérieux.<br>- tu aimes beaucoup la fraise dis donc o.o . lança Kana - Oui mais je préfères en gateau. D'ailleurs Kana, tu devrais remonter ton décolleté. ainsi que raccourcire ta robe. Si la cpe te vois comme ça tu vas passer a la casserolle très vite. -ouais ouais... d'ailleurs elle me gonfle."

Le midi passa assez rapidement, et comme on n'avait pas cours l'après midi, Natsu m'a montré les locaux de sport. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me présenter au prof que je connaissais déja. Aquarius pour la natation, Scorpio pour le saut en longueur, Aries pour a gym, Sagitarius pour le tire a l'arc, Taurus qui faisait et prof de boxe, ainsi qu'entretiens du lycée. Cancer a l'escrime (il utilise des espèces de gros ciseaux qu'il a séparés?) et Capricorne pour la course, et Gemini pour la danse.

A la fin de l'après midi, on rentra dans nos foyers respectifs.

Le lendemain quand j'arrivais au lycée, le groupes de filles étaient a l'entrée. J'essayais de me confondre dans la foule mais elles m'apperçurent quand même. "Oh la blondasse! Allez viens on dois parler.  
>- Je pense que vojs ne comprendrez pas un mot quand je dirais quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes tellement niaise...<br>-...qu...je vais te la faire fermer!"  
>Elle m'attrapa les cheveux et les tira. Elle sortit des ciseauxx.<br>"Pfffff sa t'apprendra a me faire chier."  
>Quand elle était sur le point de refaire une nouvelle coiffure, elle lacha d'un coup mes cheveux et cria de douleur. "hein?<br>-Lucy ça va?"  
>Natsu me tendit la main pour m'aider a ma relever. J'acceptais volontiers son aide quand... il me pinça les deux joues et les tira.<br>"Dis donc t'as le chic pour t'attirer les emmerdes luigi.  
>-C'est Lucy!"<br>On commença donc a se battre devant le lycée.  
>C'est ainsi que le prince charmant que je voyais en Natsu s'est envolé.<p>

Fin du premier chapitre ;) 


End file.
